


Reunion

by Lovethatfandom



Series: KK's Book of One-Shots [3]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin, Peter is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethatfandom/pseuds/Lovethatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bryce Larkin died, Neal Caffrey returned to the world. But, things from the past don't stay in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Neal and Peter were on their usual coffee run when Neal stopped short. Peter looked over to see a look of fear on his friend's face. “Neal what's wrong?” Neal blinked and shook his head. Smirking at Peter, he said

“Nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew. Would be good if he saw me.”

“What? Did you con him or something?” Peter asked.

“Sort of, he thinks I’m dead.” He said, suddenly serious.

“Why is that?” Neal started grinning again.

“Had to ditch the alias somehow!” He started walking again, starting a conversation with Peter seemingly fully engaged while, in his mind, he was still freaking about about his close call with his ex-best friend in New York. Wasn’t he still in California with his wife? What the hell was Chuck Bartowski doing in his city?

\--

It was the next day that he almost got caught again. This time, it wasn’t the fault of anyone but himself. He _probably _shouldn’t have been attempting to hack into the CIA files on his work computer. He just wanted to see what Chuck was doing in New York. Turns out that Chuck no longer worked directly for the CIA, he was more of a consultant. Still, it was surprising that Beckman allowed him in the city, she was usually good about not letting Chuck know that he was still alive. He wasn’t, Bryce Larkin was dead, only to be replaced by Neal Caffery.__

__So, back on topic. FBI computer, CIA database, Hacking, and Peter. Peter had come down from his office and to Neal’s desk. Now, Neal has no known computer skills whatsoever. Meaning, that seeing Neal on a computer was shocking enough, but seeing him type away without even looking at the keyboard seemed almost impossible. That was besides the fact that when Peter looked at the screen, all he could see were lines and lines of code._ _

__“Neal?” Peter asked confused. Freezing for a second, Neal minimized what he was doing and turned to look at Peter, grinning._ _

__“Yes Peter?”_ _

__“Where did you learn to do that?” He asked cautiously._ _

__“I taught myself.” He answered somewhat nervously. “I got bored one night and started to learn. Just wanted to brush up on my code writing.” He lied. Seeing the skeptical look on Peter’s face, he continued. “It’s nothing illegal!” Lie “I’m just making a website for fun.” Slowly, Peter nodded and walked away, missing Neal’s breath of relief. Looking around, he pulled up the tag again and went back to work on his research. Quickly, he found the case, a terrorist was smuggling in weapons using… art? Well that’s not going to go over well, they might have to go to the White Collar team for assistance. Then Neal would have to get involved. This was going to be a long week._ _

__\--_ _

__When they finally did meet, it was exactly as he suspected. Team Bartowski had hit a brick wall when trying to deal with the local underground and had come to the FBI for assistance. If he hadn’t expected it, well, let’s just say that it could have gone very bad. As it was, it was still a disaster._ _

__Neal walked into the office like he would any other morning. Except this time, he would be visited by none other… than Mr. Timn (Sorry, had to. The thought wouldn’t go away until I did. This last paragraph did not happen. :) )_ _

__Neal walked into the office only to see his worst nightmare standing in the bullpen. Walking out of the elevator, he came face to face with one John Casey. Then, a fist to the face. Faintly, he heard Peter yelling in the background. Groaning, Bryce Larkin put his hand to his face and glared up at the NSA agent._ _

__“WHAT THE HELL CASEY! I get that you’re pissed, but did you have to punch me so hard! I actually need my face at this job!” Bryce called out, the two spies in the room truly looking at him for the first time._ _

__“Bryce?” A familiar tentative voice called out making Bryce’s heart nearly break. Slowly, he turned to look at his ex-best friend who looked as if he was about to break apart. Walking over, Bryce wrapped Chuck into a tight hug._ _

__“It’s me Chuck, I’m here.” He reassured. Peter looked over in shock. Sure, Neal was a touchy person but he rarely showed so much care for a person in front of others. Almost instantly, Chuck wrapped his arms around the conman. Peter coughed and broke up the reunion._ _

__“Neal, care to tell me what is going on here?” He demanded. Bryce pulled away from Chuck and shrugged, his self assured smirk back in place as he slipped back into being Neal._ _

__“Not much to tell. I knew them in a different life.” He looked over to Sarah who had yet to speak to see anger in her eyes, demanding an explanation. Sighing, he gestured to the conference room. “Let’s go somewhere else and I’ll explain. They won’t let me get away with not telling you everything.” He visibly winced at Sarah’s prideful smirk._ _

__“You’ve gotten lax in your ‘retirement’ Larkin” Casey’s rough voice commented as we made our way to the conference room. “you never would have let me get a hit on you before.” Neal shrugged, smiling_ _

__“Not much need for my reflexes here, Peter tries to keep me from the action.” He answered. “Plus, I kinda deserved to get hit. I knew that it would be coming since I saw Chuck here on the streets a few days back.”_ _

__“So he’s the old friend you told me about.” Peter commented. Neal nodded as they walked into the room. Closing the door, Bryce looked to the group,_ _

__“So what's this about a terrorist using art to smuggle things in?” He asked, hiding a smirk._ _

__“Well, we have been- Hey! how did you know about that!?” Chuck sputtered. Bryce laughed._ _

__“When I saw you on the street, I took a look into what you were doing here. Beckman usually keeps you guys away from here so you don’t run into me. Guess she figured it was time you knew I was here.”_ _

__“Wait, Beckman knew you were alive?” Sarah spoke up for the first time._ _

__“Who do you think got my Neal Caffrey ID up and running again? I hadn’t been Neal since my first under cover.”_ _

__“Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about?” Peter butted in. Bryce sighed._ _

__“I’m not really a conman. Well, I am, but everything I stole was government sanctioned.” Pulling a badge out of seemingly nowhere, Bryce showed it to his friend. “Bryce Larkin, CIA.” He said with a smirk. Turning to team Bartowski he said, “I had to go to ground. There were people after me and Neal was my only non-burned cover. Beckman helped me get up and running and even gave me a new mission, one that I could keep with for a while. See, the Ring isn’t totally gone, they have people inside the FBI and my job was to help root them out. I had to go to prison for a while though.”_ _

__Everyone look at him in disbelief. “How ‘bout we talk about this at a later date when there isn’t a terrorist on the loose in New York.” Chuck broke the silence. Bryce looked at him in thanks as they continued their discussion on how to go about the case._ _

__The solution was simple, all they had to do was have Neal talk to Alex to get them an in with the guy. Once they had that, it was all wrapped up neatly, Bryce having to show off some, to Peter’s horror. Seeing them off was one of the sadder things Bryce had had to do in a while. Wrapping Chuck in a hug, he wished the spy luck and promised to start calling them again._ _

__When they were gone, Bryce looked to Peter and winced. This was going to take a while._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy! My first non-marvel one-shot! As always, I am open to prompts for future fics. Feel free to send me some random stuff.


End file.
